


Of Sea and Sky

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Hungry again?”“Not really,” Akaashi murmured, “Just thinking about how edible they all are.”“You’re insatiable.”





	Of Sea and Sky

Akaashi hummed quietly as he eyed the world outside of his window. The world was dark, night having fallen long before, but, down in the city, he could see the glow of lights from houses, skyscrapers, the boats in the port. So much activity, and the humans were always going, going, going, endlessly filling their fragile, fleeting lives with anything they could. It was almost adorable. Almost pitiful. But he admired it, admired the things they accomplished in their tiny lives, how much they put into every day. Well, most of them. Some were better off as dinner, just like the one he and Sugawara had dined on earlier that night. 

He sighed happily, rubbed his stomach, and leaned against the window frame. If he listened carefully enough, he could just hear the hum of their activity - cars roaring along, electricity humming through the air, voices chattering from hundreds of thousands of people, music pouring through speakers at a hundred different volumes. It was a nice view, certainly, but it wasn’t so nice up close, where the chaos of noises and scents and  _ fresh meat  _ surrounded him. His stomach gurgled. 

There was a laugh, and then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the pale skin catching the light, highlighting the freckles that dappled Sugawara’s arms. “Hungry again?” 

“Not really,” Akaashi murmured, “Just thinking about how edible they all are.” 

“You’re insatiable.” 

“Says the one who destroyed an entire town.” 

Sugawara swatted him on the stomach, but he didn’t say anything as he rose up onto his toes so he could settle his chin onto Akaashi’s shoulder. “So mean,” he whispered, “That was three thousand years ago.” 

“Two hundred. Remember off the coast of China?” 

“... Shush.” 

He laughed, spun around, and slipped his hands down, tracing along Sugawara’s cool arms to curl their fingers together. Like this, in their carefully crafted human forms, one could almost never believe that either were anything but - that Sugawara was a kraken, gargantuan and a beautiful blood red, one that could wreck havoc with the force of his great tentacles that created tsunamis and had destroyed countless cities and dragged down numerous ships, or Akaashi, a thunderbird buried beneath featherless skin and bones that weren’t hollow. 

But it was there in the electricity that snapped off his fingers and the fire in his eyes and the way thunderstorms brought all sorts of life to him, and in the feathers he left scattered in their bedroom when some slipped through the cracks of the glamour. Or with Sugawara, and how he didn’t look quite human when he swam, too fast, too graceful, and how his eyes sometimes went black, not just the iris, but a deep, all-consuming black that swallowed even the whites of his eyes, and the sharp teeth that poked out when he tore into a fresh kill. 

Akaashi grinned. Leaned in and kissed Sugawara’s nose. “You’re positively dangerous,” he whispered. 

Sugawara blew a puff of air at Akaashi. “As if you aren’t either? Last time you transformed, you brought a cyclone here and took down three planes,  _ and _ overturned a cruise liner.” 

“In my defense, it was well overdue. Would you rather me go to some deserted place in the middle of nowhere next time?” 

Sugawara licked his lips. “Maybe. Though we did eat well for weeks.” 

Akaashi wrinkled his nose. “Frozen meat isn’t the same.” 

“Yes, but it was convenient.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Sugawara grinned, pressed a kiss to his lips, and Akaashi chased after him, leaning in to bury his face into Sugawara’s silver hair. Like that, he could smell the salt water scent that clung to him, among a thousand others, ones that came from depths he could never explore, ones that clung to Sugawara relentlessly. Sugawara had said much the same to him, that Akaashi smelled of ozone and lightning, of fire and the cleanest air ever. 

_ How ironic, a creature of the deep sea and a creature of the air together.  _

Sugawara must have shared a similar thought, because he pulled back with a laugh as he threaded their hands together as he stepped back. It took a twitch of his hands to start pulling Akaashi in a circle, grinning and giggling as they spun in the wide-open space of their living room. 

Akaashi moved, helpless to the way Sugawara’s smile seemed to illuminate the room, to the way it left his knees going weak and the thunderbird within crying out, desperately to take to the skies and release a storm like no other, one just for Sugawara. He’d had enough practice of controlling it to stifle it, but that didn’t stop the feathers from sprouting, filling his hair and trailing down his neck, his spine, appearing on his arms, and Sugawara only laughed harder as he stilled their movements, stepped in close. 

He pulled a hand away, trailed it up Akaashi’s arm, and he shuddered at the touch, at the gentleness and the way Sugawara’s fingers curled around the base of the feathers, then slipped further up to burrow into his hair. His golden eyes glittered, bright, happy, and he stretched up as Akaashi dipped down. Their mouths brushed, just barely, lips whispering together as they leaned close, held there for a moment. “I love it when you almost transform,” he whispered, “It’s so…” 

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” he said. 

Sugawara huffed, glared at him the best he could with the nonexistent distance between them. “At least your transformation is beautiful! I’m just some giant kraken with a million fucking tentacles.” 

“You’re certainly terrifying,” Akaashi said softly as he raised Sugawara’s arm, pointedly eyed the discolored patches of skin that had appeared, a different texture and feel to them as he pressed his fingers to them, relishing in the red, in the way Sugawara’s eyes fluttered. “You’re terrifying, and I’m drawn to you endlessly, my dear. The most beautiful kraken I’ve ever seen - such a stark red, but with those silver stripes that cross your body, the ones so unlike any other-” 

Sugawara groaned, butted his head into Akaashi’s chest, silver stripes appearing along his skin, crimson patches slipping in between them. His blushes were always endearing, what, with how his beautiful coloration showed through, how his eyes flashed black and those sharp teeth poked out, made the most beautiful grins. Akaashi cupped Sugawara’s cheeks, nudged him back enough so that he could see Sugawara’s face. His human form had a blush too, pink filling his cheeks, silver stripes mixing in with it, and it left Akaashi grinning as he thumbed the two different types of skin, relishing in the texture change, in the way those pitch black eyes cracked open and peeked at him. “You asshole,” Sugawara whispered. 

Akaashi kissed him, quick and soft, and slid his hands down to Sugawara’s. “Want to go to the balcony? Watch the city from here?” 

Sugawara snorted. “You’re so obsessed with watching them, especially at night.” 

Akaashi shrugged, helpless, as he tugged gently on Sugawara’s hand, let him out onto the balcony. “What can I say? I got a little obsessed after I watched you destroy it, and they only came back and rebuilt it - three times.” 

“Two of those were your fault,” Sugawara protested, but he didn’t fight it when Akaashi settled down into one of the chairs and tugged Sugawara down on top of him. His skin was cool, delightfully so, and Akaashi settled his chin onto Sugawara’s shoulder and pressed close, their hands tangling together on Sugawara’s lap as their eyes drifted out to the city and the ocean beyond them. 

“Actually,” Akaashi said after a moment, “One of those was the both of us.” 

“Ah yeah, the great fight of ‘74 - we did quite a bit of damage.” 

“All along the coast.” 

“They’ve come back quite well despite everything.” 

Akaashi shook his head, pressed a kiss into Sugawara’s neck. “Koushi,” he whispered, “You’re a demon.” 

“The best demon you ever got your claws on. And what does that make you then, Mister I-have-six-wings?” 

“An angel?” 

Sugawara twisted on his lap, face catching the light from their home, and it made those sharp teeth gleam as he leaned close, cool fingers slipping along Akaashi’s cheeks, rising, tangling into his hair and tugging gently on his curls and feathers. “The most beautiful angel ever,” he whispered, against Akaashi’s lips, “An angel of destruction. Gods, you have no idea how beautiful you looked that day, flying right in front of the sun, ethereal, almost unreal with your black wings, with all that gold. Positively enchanting. I couldn’t help but stare - I even let you take my prey! But how could I not? You were simply  _ divine.”  _

Akaashi snorted, shook his head. “That’s ridiculous.” 

Sugawara smacked the side of his head, huffed against his lips, and pulled back, just a little. Pulled out the necklace that lay beneath his shirt, the pearls glistening in the dark. “Would I have given you one of my pearls if it was?” Akaashi bit his lip. Glanced away and shrugged, the pearl under his shirt warming with his cheeks. 

Sugawara purred, a sound like the rumbling of the waves as they crashed against the shore, and he leaned back in, curling his body around Akaashi, as sinuous as the tentacles that his true form had. “What can I say? You’re my mate, after all. A mate against all odds, but my mate nevertheless.” 

Akaashi snorted. “You really ought to have picked a nice kraken.” 

Sugawara snorted, jabbed Akaashi in the side. “Yes, but instead I chose a handsome man who sheds a shit-ton of feathers around our bedroom.” 

“At least we can make our own pillows?” 

Sugawara tossed his head back, barked out a laugh, and Akaashi could only smile, hands comfortably wrapped around Sugawara’s waist, as he watched his mate, enraptured, totally gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I blame the HQ BB chat - but I really liked this one!
> 
> If you liked, drop me a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
